An ink jet printing apparatus forms an image on a medium by discharging ink droplets from nozzles according to an image signal. One type of the ink jet printing apparatus is known as a piezoelectric element type.
An ink jet printing apparatus of the piezoelectric element type has an ink jet head that includes a nozzle plate having a nozzle and a driving element (actuator) that causes ink to be discharged through the nozzle. Because the driving element is formed in the nozzle plate, a surface of the nozzle plate may be uneven. When the surface of the nozzle plate is uneven, removing the ink attached to the nozzle plate is not easy.